


Inkless Pen

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gee is struggling with writing. Frank talks to him. ONE-SHOT.





	Inkless Pen

Gee was fucking pissed. He still couldn't bear to write anything. That blinking cursor was the story of his damn life, and whatever came before it was utter bullshit in his eyes. Nothing he wrote was good and he couldn't continue any of it.

"Hey, hey, hey, how's it going?" Frank said, walking in and wrapping his arms around Gee's shoulders. 

"Ugh, crap. I don't have anything."

"I'm sure you do, let me see."

Gee gleefully presented a blank page to Frank, who snatched the mouse and checked the revision history.

"Look, this is good. And this, too! What are you talking about?"

"No, it's crap. All of it."

"Hey, no, stop that. It's good! I like this!"

Frank laid a gentle kiss on Gee's cheek, then his forehead.

"You're doing great, Gee. It's good. Don't beat yourself up over it."


End file.
